Love and Luck
by FallingInLove13
Summary: DaisukeRikuDark. A slightly humorous tale of Dark joining the characters as a student as opposed to a phantom thief.
1. Your Efforts Are Futile

Yeah, another RikuDark story, definitely not a one-shot. I'm just addicted to this pairing. If you've read the last story I put out about them, you'd see that this is very different… By the way, I don't own the story or any of the characters.

I walked to school, a nice breeze playing with my hair, gentle enough not to lead any strands astray. I was delaying the inevitable, trying to get to school as late as humanly possible without actually being _late_. As my school came into view, I slowed my steps until I looked ridiculously similar to those slow-motion action flicks, taking forever to put one foot before the other. However, I gave up and decided to walk like a normal person, swiftly but not too fast. That would make me seem excited, which was not the vibe I wanted to give off. I made it to the doors, sighed and pulled it open, knowing exactly what to expect.

" Riku, hey!" he exclaimed, the one I was trying my best to avoid, waiting in his usual spot on the bench. Of course. You can't escape the inevitable.

" Get away." I grunted, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye as he walked in sync with me, not even looking put down.

"Well, aren't we a ray of sunshine?" he grinned, touching my hair playfully.

"Obviously not. You know I don't like you, so why don't you just leave me in peace?" I demanded, swatting his hand away and getting annoyed- but I was on a mission to control my temper this morning.

"Because I like you too much to stop." He replied innocently, toying with his own violet locks absent-mindedly.

"But Dark, you know I have a boyfriend. Why don't you go after someone who actually returns your feelings?" I asked politely, exhausted.

"Because the only girl I want is you." He said so breezily that I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Of course I'm also the only girl you can't have. Sucks for you." I replied, scowling at the fact that he- this pathetic, perverted fool- made me blush.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't try." He replied as we walked into homeroom.

" Riku, g'morning!" I heard a cheerful voice exclaim, the voice that should have made my heart flip. It stayed in place.

" Hi, Daisuke." I greeted him, making a beeline to my desk which was, sadly, right next to Darks. Stupid, idiotic, non-hint-getting teacher.

" Rikuu! OHMYGAWD, Riku!" I heard my twin sister, Risa, exclaim, running into the room and right up to me.

" What?" I asked, still feeling cranky because of Dark. I glared at him over Risa's shoulder, but he just smiled back, a smile which every other girl in the school would swoon over but me.

" Did Dark talk about me at all this morning?" she whispered. She hadn't gotten the hint that Dark walked with me because he had some weird crush on me, and always assumed we were secretly conversing about her and his plans to ask her out.

" Oh, yeah, Dark talked about you A LOT this morning," I said loudly, getting Dark's attention. He looked at me, a threat in his eyes. I grinned, " he was telling me about how much he likes you and how he wants to ask you out but he's just _way too shy_."

" Are you SERIOUS?!" Risa squealed, turning to face him, "I like you, too, Dark! We're gonna be together forever!"

" Eh?!" Dark exclaimed, looking frightened. He glared at me for the first time ever, and took off running, "I don't like youuu!"

" Don't be so shy!" Risa screamed, tearing after him at a speed I'd never seen her go before. Daisuke walked to my desk, where I was sitting pathetically.

" You're so rotten." He laughed, kissing my forehead easily, making my heart beat a little faster. He pulled up a chair and sat with me, holding my hand.

" I know." I replied, sticking my tongue out. He chuckled.

" That guy tries so hard. I'm lucky to have you." Daisuke said, looking up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful.

" More girls should be like me, then. He's just a lecherous idiot." I said, twirling my shoulder-length hair with my finger, a nervous habit Risa and I shared.

" True." Daisuke replied, and we stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

It wasn't supposed to be a comedy, but I guess it can be. Review, please!


	2. The Pest

Wow, getting back into this fanfiction thing is crazy, it's so difficult starting back where I left off almost 5 years ago! Oh well, here goes my shot.

After school, I had a list of errands to run for my mom. First, the hardware store to get a part for the bathroom door that would no longer close all the way, then to the market to pick up things for dinner. As I headed out the door to the school, he caught me again.

"Dark, seriously, I'm not in the mood." I said, not even glancing in his direction. I couldn't give him that benefit.

"Where are you going?" he asked, spying the list in my hand, and snatching it away, " ah, errands, is it? I'm sure you need a male to accompany you to make sure no one tries any funny business."

"The only one I'm afraid of trying funny business is you, Dark. I really have to get this stuff done, so please leave me alone." I couldn't ignore the fact that, where his fingers touched mine when he took my list, it tingled- in a good way.

"I'll tag along, as a friend. Is that so wrong?" he grinned and I finally gave him a dirty look, not feeling up to putting up with it all.

"Fine. Just don't talk a lot, I'm already getting a headache." I replied grudgingly, walking in the direction of the hardware store.

To my surprise, he didn't talk much at all. He seemed to find some sort of personal victory in the fact that I allowed him to go with me, and he didn't want to push his luck. He helped me find exactly what I needed, and helped me carry the bags home.

"Rikuuuu!" I heard my sister call as soon as the house was in site. Of course, she didn't want to do any of the running around, she had better things to do, like shop for clothes or squeal about all the boys in magazines. Dark sighed, and I couldn't help myself- I laughed.

"You have such a nice laugh." he said, smiling at my tiredly. No mischief in his eyes, just pure honesty, turning my cheeks a nice crimson color, I was sure.

"Hi, Risa." I greeted her at the door, but she wasn't looking at me at all, but at Dark, who had spent the whole day at school attempting to avoid her obsessive behavior.

"Dark, what a surprise! Although, I'd never expect to see you come to my house with Riku, you wanted to see me, how sweet. Where is Daisuke, Riku?" Risa said, never one for coherent though processes.

"He had to go home; his mom wanted him to help out with some things around the house. And Dark was just leaving; he was just helping me carry some stuff home from the shops." I said matter-of-factly, hoping he would take the hint and leave, but apparently it was Risa I needed to worry about.

"No, why don't you stay for dinner? My mom is making one of her specialties!" Risa squealed, diving in head first at the first opportunity she got.

I looked at Dark with my 'don't you even dare' face, but, as I expected, he completely ignored me. "I would be happy to!"

And, of course, my mother was thrilled. She liked Daisuke alright, but she had never seen either of her daughters bring home someone as handsome as Dark. We ate dinner, everyone but me was very lively. After the dishes were done, I announced that I was going to my room to study for the history test we had the next day.

"I totally forgot about that! I haven't studied one bit, mind if I join?" Dark asked, and my mother answered for me.

"Of course, go right ahead! Such good friends, it's nice to see that." Why, oh why couldn't I have a normal, over-protective mother? I led Dark to my room, suddenly self-conscious of how bland it was, especially compared to Risa's. I sat down at my desk, and he sat on my bed, picking up my teddy and studying it closely, then looking around. A calendar on my wall, and a photo of Risa and I when I was young. A picture of Daisuke and I stuck in my mirror, and a pale blue bedspread. The lamest room in the whole universe.

"I like your room. Definitely what I thought it would look like, spot on." He said, walking over and leaning over me to look at my notes.

"Thank you." I said stiffly, awkwardly.

"Riku," I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck, and it felt a lot better than I wanted it to.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, feeling ashamed that he had gotten that out of me.

All in an instant, he was kissing me. No freaking joke. I should have pushed him away, should have screamed at him, but I leaned into it, caught in a moment of weakness. I felt guilty, and Daisuke briefly ran through my mind, but all I could think about was how I wanted more, more, more. He softly cupped my cheek in his hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. I never knew he could be so gentle. Just as I was about to wrap my arm around his neck to pull him closer, he pulled away.

"Sorry.." he said, and his face was the reddest I'd ever seen it, but his eyes were shining. It was only then that I realized what I had done. I'd never even kissed Daisuke, besides on the cheek, or his cute little forehead kisses he gave me. It never seemed that important to me, but here, staring up at Dark, it was all I wanted.

"P-please don't tell anyone…oh my God…what did I just do…" and I could feel my eyes filling up, and I knew I was going to cry.

"Please don't cry! I was out of line, I never should have done that, it was crossing the line…I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, running his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration. He apologized about a dozen more times, then left.

I just sat there, basking in my own self-pity. I didn't know what to do. I felt like such a jerk. Daisuke was always so good to me, and I couldn't believe I betrayed him like that. I hated myself for it, but I hated myself even more for the fact that I liked it.

Let me know what you think, please! Reviews are appreciated! (:


End file.
